The potion series: Love potion
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: This is the first fic in my new series. What chaos will ensue when Inui made a Love potion and Eiji drank it unknowingly, falling in love with Oishi? OishiXEiji


Disclaimer: I don't own POT.  
  
Authoress' words: I've always wanted to write a cute fic like this. This is a series of stories connected with 'wrongly' brewed potion. Corrected: wrongly brewed juice.  
  
This is OishiEiji. Be warned. *Yaoi*  
  
Title: The potion series: Love potion  
  
"Kikumaru, you lose." Smirked Inui menacingly as he waved a mug filled with transparent liquid in front of Eiji's face. The liquid looked harmless like ordinary water but knowing Inui, this transparent thingy won't be as simple as it appeared. "This is my new remix, be honoured to be the first person to try it."  
  
"Could I not?" asked Eiji hopefully. How he wished, he hadn't lost to Ryoma during practice just now.  
  
"Of course," replied Inui.  
  
"Really, you won't force me to drink your new poison?" asked Eiji suspiciously. This just didn't seem right. Inui rarely showed compassion.  
  
Eiji felt a shiver down his spine when Inui's smile widened. "But you have to drink all the previous versions of my special juice."  
  
"I knew you won't be this kind," wailed Eiji.  
  
"Now, now, which would you choose, drink this mug or, exclude this and drink all the other versions?"  
  
"Fine. I drink this." Eiji glared at Inui mournfully as he received the mug from him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before gulping down the contents.  
  
The liquid felt cool and was tasteless but when it went down his throat, it started to burn and he felt like he was on fire. He opened his eyes and saw the worried face of Oishi before his sight blurred and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Inui, did you put anything weird in that thing you gave Eiji?" asked Oishi accusingly as he looked at the boy who appeared to be sleeping on the bed.  
  
"Depends on your definition of what is weird," answered Inui casually with his arms crossed.  
  
"Inui." Tezuka said in a threatening low voice. The three of them were alone with Eiji in the large and empty school infirmary. The school nurse just left the room a while ago.  
  
Inui sighed. "I don't know, this was the first time I had someone drink it."  
  
"You didn't try it yourself?" asked Tezuka disapprovingly.  
  
"Nope, I didn't. I didn't expect the juice to have such serious effect." Inui shrugged.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Oishi worriedly. "He has been asleep for three hours."  
  
"Look he's waking up." Tezuka noticed that Eiji's eyelids were fluttering.  
  
"Are you okay?" Oishi asked anxiously as he sat down on the bed beside Eiji. "Please answer me."  
  
Eiji sat up slowly with empty eyes; there were no focus in them.  
  
"You are getting me worried." Oishi put his hands on Eiji's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Eiji, are you okay?"  
  
"Try shaking him," advised Inui kindly.  
  
"Okay." Oishi shook Eiji several times before he got any reactions from him.  
  
Eiji blinked and muttered, "Oishi."  
  
"Yes, how are you feeling?" Oishi felt relieved.  
  
Eiji grinned and threw his arms around Oishi. "I love you."  
  
~Oishi's home~  
  
"My conclusion was: the juice I made had somehow turned out to be a love potion," stated Inui calmly. Now they were in the living room of Oishi's house.  
  
"Then, do you know how to reverse it? I can't keep him here forever. Luckily we had a holiday for the whole week, or not, how are you going to explain this fiasco to his family?"  
  
"But he's in love with you and completely inseparable from YOU."  
  
"But you are the one who made that thing," retorted Oishi angrily.  
  
"Enough both of you. Now is not the time to argue." Tezuka frowned at both of them. "Inui, do you know how to cure him?"  
  
"No, but this is just liquid, everything should be okay after it pass out of his body."  
  
"When?" asked Tezuka.  
  
"No idea, anyway we still have the whole week. It's late and I have to go home for dinner." Inui looked at the clock hanging on the wall and replied irresponsibly.  
  
"Will it be okay for him to stay with you?" asked Tezuka standing up and preparing to go too.  
  
"It'll be fine, my parents and sister went to Edo to visit my uncle and they won't be back until the holiday ends. For Eiji's family, I will call them and tell them that he's staying with me because we had a project to do."  
  
Tezuka nodded. "I will call you tomorrow to check on you. Call me if you have any problems."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Oishi sighed and went upstairs to his room after he said goodbye to his friends and had called Eiji's family.  
  
He turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room and immediately something heavy hit and clung onto him. "Eiji, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oishi, why did you take so long?" asked Eiji as he nuzzled his cheek against Oishi's neck. "Where are Inui and Tezuka?"  
  
Oishi blushed and pushed Eiji away gently. "They left."  
  
"Why didn't you let me go downstairs?" asked Eiji as he clung onto Oishi again.  
  
Though Eiji didn't want to admit, it felt good to have Eiji's body pressed against him, able to inhale the sweet scent of Eiji's hair from such short distance.  
  
Without realising, Oishi put his arms around Eiji pulling him closer and rested his chin on the crook of Eiji's neck.  
  
They stayed like this for a while before the phone started to ring. Oishi let go of Eiji immediately, shocked of realising their current position as he stumbled towards the phone next to his bed.  
  
"Hello, Oishi Residence."  
  
"Hello, you are Oishi Syuichiroh right? May I speak to my brother please? I am his older sister."  
  
"A moment please." Oishi passed the phone to Eiji. "Your sister."  
  
"Hello?" Eiji put the phone to his ear. Oishi stared at him intensely hoping he won't say anything that would complicate the situation further.  
  
"Yes, I'm staying at his place."  
  
"Forever."  
  
After a while.  
  
"I am not joking, I am staying with him forever."  
  
Oishi panicked and took one of the pens which were scattered on the table; scribbling something down on his palm quickly. The juice somehow messed Eiji's mind, terribly.  
  
Oishi tapped on Eiji's shoulder and showed him his palm.  
  
Eiji nodded and said into the phone. "I will be staying at his house till end of the holiday. My things, I will come over later to pick them up. You are helping me pack, wow, thank you. Please pack my lavender scent toothpaste too."  
  
TBC  
  
My words: This is my first actual OishiXEiji fic. What do you think? Please review if you want this story to continue! 


End file.
